So Cold
by Feefella
Summary: Rose finally catches up to Dimitri .:POST Shadow Kiss:..:AU as it was written BEFORE Blood Promise came out!:.


**A/N: So here is another one that came to me while I was out smoking and listening to music... Uhhh another complete work of fiction as no one knows WHERE the story is heading.**

**(Including the song at the end again...)**

**[Standard Disclaimers Apply]**

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." I turned and left my brother walking toward the alley. I heard him swear lightly as he fled back home. To safety. Away from the danger that I brought myself closer to with every step.

I had been waiting for this night for months and it was finally here. She was finally here. I could see her long before she saw me and I cursed my new abilities that I still hadn't gotten used to.

Something in her features changed and I knew she could sense me. She could sense Strigoi in a way that had left hundreds dead on her journey to get to me. She was a legend and she wasn't even an adult.

She was squinting against the dark trying to get a better look at me. I knew I could back down before this got too far. I could leave. I could run and she would never be able to find me. I could be a coward.

I stepped closer into the light and Rose stiffened. She thought she was ready but I saw the flash of pain streak through her features before composure slammed back into place. She was going to do this, I could see that. She was determined to get through this with no emotion.

"Dimitri."

I had never expected her tone to be as hollow as her expression was just then. She had changed in the months since I had seen her last. There was no trace of the Rose I had fallen in love with, and as I stepped closer I knew why. A part of her had died, like it had inside me. She was become bitter in her search for me.

"You came." I kept my words as hollow as hers. I couldn't bring myself to show her that I hadn't changed. She was looking at a monster, I had to remember that.

"I made a promise to a friend before he died. I intend to keep it."

It stung. It truly did, that she was speaking of me in past tense. To her I was dead. I would never be able to get close to her again though I had imagined every night that there might be a way.

I smiled humorlessly at her. I had to be the bad guy here. "Well little girl lets see what you got."

She looked at me and the empty hole where my heart had been squeezed. She was fighting with something inside of her. She wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Don't tell me, you can't go through with this."

Rose glared, her features set. She took a step to the side and it was like the entire world around us dissolved. She was the only thing I could see, and what I saw was hate. She was getting ready to attack but watching me for any sign of movement. She had only gotten the upper hand on me once, and I had been the one to train her. She was mentally reliving every move I had ever made in all our practices, trying to anticipate my first move.

I crossed my arms, waiting, and that's when she attacked. It wasn't a move made to kill it was a kick to the face that knocked me backward slightly. She quickly spun around and thrust her foot upward and I felt my nose break. As I jumped back I realized what she was doing. She was trying to disfigure my face so I would be easier to fight. If she couldn't see my face she could focus more clearly on the fact that I was now Strigoi. She was smart.

I sidestepped the next kick and without thinking my leg shot out, knocking her off balance. As she hit the sidewalk side first, I fought with the inner voice screaming at me to catch her. Not to let her fall. I couldn't help her, she had to hate me. She had to think that every trace of the man she loved was gone.

If every sense hadn't been heightened, I might have missed her jumping up and putting a persons length between us. She had gotten fast in her quest, I had to give her that.

"Don't hold back," she growled.

I lunged at her and she blocked me punching my back with the force of a small truck as she spun me away from her. She reached for the silver stake in her pocket and I moved away from her.

She stared at me from across the alley and I stared back at her. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be this monster and hurt her. I thought I was prepare for this but I wasn't.

"Roza."

"Don't!" she barked. "Don't you dare call me that."

She ran as fast as she could toward me and veered at the last second, using the dumpster I was standing next to a leverage and she jumped into the air ready to kick me again. I grabbed her before she could land another blow and spun her around slamming her back against the wall. I pinned her arms at her side and yanked the stake from her hand, tossing it aside. I could see the anger, the fear, the sadness all mixed together in her eyes.

I covered her mouth with mine and I felt her fight against me. She had fought and killed hundreds of Strigoi to get to me, but I knew she had never been in this position before. As I kissed her I could have sworn I felt my heart beating again. She fought hard to break away but I held on, I had to make her see that I was still me.

Slowly I felt her give in and she kissed me back. I let her arms go and leaned further into her and she brought her hands up to my face. I ran my hands through her hair and felt an entirely new hunger. I needed to be closer to her, closer than physically possible. I was feeling everything on her in a brand new way. I kissed her neck and I felt her heartbeat quicken. I remembered what I had seen the first time I had laid eyes on Rose. She had been bitten before. A part of her wanted it then and I pulled away.

"No." I wouldn't bite her. I would never bring any sort of harm to her.

"It's you." She had tears in her eyes. "_You're_ you."

I nodded. I missed her again softly.

"You're cold." I knew regular ears wouldn't have picked up her words but I had heard them as clearly as if she had yelled them.

"Yes." I felt her tense again just as I heard it. Someone was on the rooftop of one of the buildings watching us. I looked up and saw him looking down at me, his eyes saying what I had feared. More guardians were coming.

"I love you Roza." I kissed her once more and snaked back into the shadows, leaving her behind.

* * *

**"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin**

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

It's alright


End file.
